


Make Me Feel

by SouthSouthWest



Category: Glee
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Mentioned Brittana/Finchel, One-Shot, One-Sided Emotional Feelings, Pezberry, Porn with some plot, Season 3, Secret Relationship, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSouthWest/pseuds/SouthSouthWest
Summary: Santana finds herself turned on by Rachel's short skirts in the middle of Calculus and decides to take matters into her own hands after class is dismissed. Takes place in season three at some point after "I Kissed a Girl".





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially part of a larger plot line that I've been dreaming up, but will exist for now solely as this smutty one-shot. Enjoy! :)

Santana tried not to stare at Rachel’s ass, she really did. She felt her breath hitch as the brunette reached up higher to fix a variable on the class whiteboard, her _sinfully_ short skirt stretching farther up her leg as she did so, revealing an almost obscene amount of perfectly tanned thigh in the process. Heart pounding faster against her chest, Santana subtly glanced around the room, seeing if any of the guys they shared calculus with were as affected as she was by Rachel’s display. She smirked as she realized no one else was leering at Rachel the way she was – most of the class was nearing unconsciousness due to the dull subject matter anyways.

As pleased as she was with the knowledge that no one else was looking at her gi- at Rachel like she was, Santana’s smirk dissolved into a slight frown. Was she really so easily affected by such a small thing that seemed normal to everyone else?

“As you can see by my work, the final derivation is x squared divided by 2.”

Santana’s attention snapped back up to the front of the classroom. Rachel was turned to face towards their substitute for the day, who had been calling on volunteers to solve homework problems in lieu of doing any actual teaching. The instructor glanced lazily up toward the board, looked back down towards the answer key, then nodded in Rachel’s direction before turning back to his newspaper.

“Very nice, Miss, er-”

“Berry, sir.” Rachel completed for the substitute.

“Miss Berry, right. I’ll have some extra credit put next to your name for the day. You can sit back down now.”

Santana suppressed the urge to roll her eyes – she was pretty sure Rachel had a near-perfect grade in the class, no extra credit needed. _Damn though_ , she thought, eyes traveling back down to the hem of smaller girl’s skirt, _the free show was definitely nice_. Santana let herself imagine those impossibly long legs, skirt included, wrapped around her head as she licked and serviced Rachel in _exactly_ the right way. A sharp inhale of breath brought Santana’s eyes up to Rachel’s face, where her eyes, dark and questioning, bored into the Latina’s own. Exhaling slowly, Santana had to repress the urge to grin at the brunette, settling for a slight smirk and an obvious show of tracking her eyes down Rachel’s body before returning back to establish eye contact again. The ten feet between them felt electric, a private moment even in the middle of a crowded classroom.

“Ahem, thank you, Mr. Wilkinson,” Rachel muttered, clearing her throat before swallowing nervously. Santana watched the motion of her throat as she did so, desperate to feel those muscles and tendons ripple beneath her own mouth. Rachel quickly averted her eyes and moved back to her seat at the front of the classroom, a subtle blush creeping up her neck. Heat radiated through Santana’s body, already craving to feel the brunette’s body against hers. How Rachel’s body reacted to her hands, her mouth, her-

“Well, as going over the homework was the only thing on the agenda your regular teacher left for you all today, I suppose I’ll let you all go early to free period,” Mr. Wilkinson mumbled, his gruff voice interrupting Santana’s thoughts. The initial annoyance at having her mental image cut short was replaced with a surge of heat as she registered the substitute’s words. She kept her eyes on the girl in front of her as the two slowly packed up their notebooks, quickly left behind in the classroom by the speedy retreat of the rest of the students and the substitute, who probably left as well to poach the fresh brew of coffee in the teacher’s lounge before the rest of the staff got there.

Her eyes never left Rachel as she watched the other girl cautiously get up from her desk, walk to the door, check both directions of the nearly-empty hallway, and close the door, turning the lock slowly. Santana stood up and walked over to the other girl in one fluid motion, moving a hand up to Rachel’s hip and pulling their bodies together, feeling the other girl gasp at the sudden contact. She felt Rachel exhale shakily as Santana slid her hand underneath the blouse the brunette was wearing, drawing small circles around the skin of her waist. She slipped her fingers just underneath the edge of Rachel’s skirt, teasing the soft skin with her fingernails.

“San-” Rachel breathed out, her voice cut off as the Latina’s lips pressed against her pulse point. The skin there was exactly as flush and hot as Santana imagined it, practically burning against her mouth. She darted her tongue out to taste the slight sheen of sweat that had already begun to form on the brunette’s skin, smirking at the salty taste.

“Did you know when you picked out that skirt this morning that I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off you?” Santana husked against Rachel’s throat, feeling the smaller girl shudder at the vibration of her words. “That’s why you chose it, isn’t it? You wanted to put on a show for me so that I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from wanting to _fuck_ you.” She accentuated her words by tugging on Rachel’s waist again, rolling her own hips at the same time.

She scraped her teeth against Rachel’s pulse point lightly, relishing in the wanton moan that followed. Santana _wished_ that she was able to mark the girl completely, sink her teeth into that tanned skin and suck until everyone would be able to tell that Rachel was _her_ property. Unfortunately, that would defeat the purpose of keeping what they were doing secret, so she opted to distract herself in other ways instead.

Keeping a strong hold on Rachel’s waist with her left hand, Santana used her right to push up underneath the hem of the girl’s skirt, pleased to find that the material of her panties were already soaked enough to feel through the fabric. Rubbing two fingers against the wetness through the barrier of her underwear, Santana had to reinforce her hold as Rachel started bucking her hips forward, desperate for the Latina to move her hand up to the bundle of nerves that would truly get her off.

“S-Santana, please.” Rachel whimpered, letting her head fall backwards to rest against Santana’s shoulder. Santana had an idle thought about how grateful she was for their calculus classroom being one of the only windowless rooms in the school – it would’ve been annoying to try and relocate to an empty location before free period started and the rest of the student body flooded the hallways. She canted her hips forward, her slight height advantage letting her get friction against the curve of Rachel’s ass, a low purr escaping from her throat as the plaid fabric of Rachel’s skirt rubbed against Santana’s clit through her clothes. She wished she could strip the both of them, her Cheerios uniform suffocating her in that moment, but that was too dangerous on school grounds, even within a locked classroom.

Knowing they only had so much time before someone came back to open the classroom, Santana decided that she had teased Rachel for long enough – she brought her left hand down to rub at the girl’s clit directly while slipping her right hand underneath the fabric of Rachel’s panties and thrusting two fingers into her cloying wetness at the same time. Rachel gasped at the sudden explosion of sensation, beginning to rock her hips in a rhythm that hit both of Santana’s moving hands in tandem. The new motion made waves of pleasure roll through the taller girl as well, Rachel’s ass rubbing against Santana every backstroke. Santana’s moans combined with the brunette’s, eyes squeezing shut as she buried her face into Rachel’s neck, the two rocking and grinding against each other without another word spoken.

 _This is how it’s always going to be_ , Santana mused in the tiny corner of her mind that wasn’t currently giving in to pleasure. Every other encounter the pair had beyond the first – a drunken hookup in a closet a few months after the school year started – had been almost painfully impersonal. They were both technically in relationships ( _serious, non-adulterous relationships_ ), but the spark that had been ignited that fateful night had proved too powerful to ignore. So they resorted to this, screwing each others’ brains out behind locked doors before returning to their public image of begrudging half-friends joined only by glee club.

It should’ve been enough for Santana – being forcibly outed by Finn had ultimately brought her the one thing she’d wanted for years, but even a public relationship with Brittany had left her feeling strangely empty inside. She loved the blonde, loved how her seemingly-naive optimism was offset by a wisdom beyond her years, how she always knew exactly what to do and say to make Santana feel safe. _Safe._ Santana didn’t know exactly what she wanted out of life, but her ambition dictated that it had to be more than just _safe_. She thrust her fingers into Rachel harder, _faster_ , as she quickened her own desperate grind to get herself off.

Santana had been surprised how much she responded to Rachel at first. The social and emotional blurriness of alcohol had only been present that first time, and Santana never would’ve thought that she would even be able to tolerate being near the annoying diva without its influence. Maybe it was their agreed-upon silence, that they never allowed themselves to make something more out of what shouldn’t even be happening, that made Santana be able to endure the overly-talkative girl. Even so, Santana found herself smiling to herself at the strangest times, when Rachel spoke passionately about music, when she (rarely) sincerely complemented the other members of the club without talking down their abilities, when she-

An erratic thrust made Santana snap out of her thoughts with a groan, and she looked up to see that Rachel was completely gone with pleasure, close to the edge of climax. In their current position, though, the singer’s face was obscured, and Santana had a sudden thought that she wanted to see _exactly_ how she made Rachel feel when she came this time. She withdrew her fingers, not giving Rachel enough time to complain before spinning the smaller girl around, forcibly pressing her up against the wood of the door. Santana caught a brief flash of lust-mixed confusion in Rachel’s eyes before she moved in to capture her plump lips, tangling one hand in thick brown hair and moving her other back down the front of the girl’s panties at the same time.

Rachel moaned as Santana slipped two fingers back inside her, and the Latina eagerly swallowed the noise with her own mouth as the brunette’s eyes finally fluttered shut again. Santana used her foot to gently coax Rachel’s leg forward, letting out a grateful moan when she was able to grind down on Rachel’s newly-outstretched thigh. They fell back into their previous rhythm, mouths finally breaking away when air became a problem in the frenzy. Resting their foreheads together, Santana looked upon Rachel’s face in awe, breathing heavily as she watched the other girl get closer and closer to orgasm, eyes screwed shut and jaw slack, not caring about anything else in the world.

 _This_ , Santana realized, _this_ is what she wanted. She couldn’t help feel the bitter irony that here, behind a locked door with the girl who she antagonized for the past three years, the girlfriend of the boy who made her recent life hell, was where she felt the most _real_. A determined look settling across her features, Santana ground the heel of her hand against Rachel’s clit while thrusting harder than ever into her.

“ _Come_ ,” she breathed into Rachel’s ear, briefly nipping against her earlobe, “ _come for me_.”

With one final thrust of her hand, fingers curling into that most sensitive area inside, Santana felt Rachel come apart underneath her, the spasm of her muscles sending Santana over the edge as well. Tearing herself away in the middle of her own orgasm, Santana looked up at Rachel’s face, looking in absolute marvel at the silent mask of pleasure that was painted over her face as her world fell apart. Santana etched that look into her brain as she let her forehead fall back into Rachel’s shoulder, slowly canting her hips to prolong the waves rocking her body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Santana felt Rachel’s limp body stiffen underneath her, and realized that she had more or less held the brunette’s body up purely on instinct through both of their combined orgasms. Wincing against Rachel as her mind came rushing back to her, lust-induced thoughts included, Santana slowly if not awkwardly righted both of their positions, easing their limbs into supporting the separate weights of their bodies again. Once she was sure they were both good, Santana turned back to get her things, not daring to look into Rachel’s eyes.

Even if it just seemed like sex, Santana knew that this time was different, knew that she let herself get emotional about it. She could tell that Rachel could sense something was off too. Though kissing and eye contact during sex weren’t exactly forbidden according to their rules of encounter, Santana had let too many feelings make themselves known, even if only mostly non-verbally. She reached down, picking up and slinging her bag around her shoulder before turning back towards the door. Santana could see the position of the lock had been turned back to normal, and out of the corner of her eye noticed Rachel, back turned, idly checking the contents of her bag, even though she had already packed everything up at the end of class.

Santana exhaled calmly, not risking another glance in the brunette’s direction as she walked toward the door. Her hand reaching for the doorknob, Santana paused for a second. She knew she should say something, try to relieve the obvious and uncomfortable tension that had formed between the girls, but knew that could have more than one unforeseen consequence. What they had was supposed to be sex, nothing more, she reminded herself, grip tightening on the doorknob. With one final nod of reassurance to herself, Santana twisted the metal knob under her hands, stepping out into the hallway without another thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I was definitely not listening to Janelle Monáe on repeat while writing half of this. Definitely.


End file.
